Una semana en la organización
by SunnyOfficial
Summary: Un tour de una semana presentada por Roxas en el Castillo del Olvido. Los de la organización no són lo que parecen... ;D   ADVERTENCIA: OoC!  Adequados para la historia
1. Primer día

Larxene: ¡AXEL! ¡MALDITA SEA, VEN A FREGAR EL PISO 4!

Axel: ¡VENGA YA! ¡HOY LE TOCA A ZEXIÓN! ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE SE MASTURBE EN SUS HORAS LIBRES!

Todos los días igual…

Cada día peleándose por las tareas. Esto es un castillo de locos.

Soy Roxas, y bienvenidos a la Organización XIII, una organización de locos U.Ú"

**PRIMER DÍA**

Zexión: Oye, pelo lava, a mi no me eches el muerto.

Axel: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, ENANO! ¡SI NO TE MASTURBARAS Y TE SALTARAS TUS TURNOS, NO TENDRÍA QUE LIMPIAR YO!

Zexión: ¿ES QUE ACASO ME ESPÍAS? ¬¬

Axel: ¡VENGA YA! ¡SI TODA LA ORGANIZACIÓN HABLA DE ESO! O.Ó

Larxene: Y pensar que yo soy la única mujer de la organización… por qué tengo que hacer esto, cuando me podría ir a ligar T.T"

Axel discutía (como siempre) con Larxene y Zexión por que no quería fregar el piso 4. No me extraña, ¡da un palo!

Larxene: Está bien. Lo echaremos a suertes.

Axel: Prepárate para morir, ¡ENANO! :D

Larxene: ¡NO! Nada de peleas Ù.Ú lo decidiremos por cara o cruz.

Zexión: ¿Y esa es tu "magnífica" solución? ¬¬"

Axel: ¡Yo apuesto por cara! :3

Zexión: -.-… apuesto por cruz.

Larxene: ¡Está bien! Veamos a ver que sale…

Larxene le dió un giro a la moneda, y salió…

Zexión: ¡MIERDA!

Axel: ¡Síííí! ¡Ha salido cara! ¡A limpiar, chacha! :D

Zexión: Me pagan demasiado poco por esto.

Axel: PEOR. NO TE PAGAN NADA, JA JA JA JA :D

Zexión: *Mirada amenazadora*

Axel: *Mirada acojonada*

(XD)

Megáfono: Xemnas a Castillo del olvido. Se solicita la presencia de Demyx. INMEDIATA.

Axel: ¿DESDE CUANDO HAY MEGÁFONOS EN EL CASTILLO? O.O ¡Ni que fuera un instituto!

En el despacho de Xemnas… (¿Acaso tiene despacho? O.O)

Xemnas: ¡Maldito necio! ¡No hace ni un mes que te compremos una sitar nueva en los 20 duros y ya te las has cargado! ¿CÓMO EXPLICAS ESO?

Demyx: Verás, jefe… resulta que ayer me fui de putillas con Axel y…

Xemnas: ¿QUE TE FUISTE DE QUE? O.Ó

Demyx: ¡DE PUTILLAS! :3

Xemnas: ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE EN VEZ DE QUEDARTE A HACER GUARDIA EN EL PISO 7 TE VAS DE PUTILLAS CON AXEL?

Demyx: Sí :3

Xemnas: ¡PUES ESTE MES NO COBRAS!

Demyx: ¿Es que acaso tenía un sueldo? U.Ú

**~ FIN.**

**Demyx: ¡Espeeera un momento! ¿Y que hay de mi sueldo? T.T**

**¿REVIEWS? *-***


	2. Segundo día

**SEGUNDO DÍA**

Voz: Xemnas a organización XIII. Crisis importante. Se requiere la presencia de todos los miembros. YA.

Xion: A ver cual es el dilema de hoy… ¬¬"

Vexen: La semana pasada, se creía que era un agente del FBI.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Saïx: ¿Que es lo que ocurre, jefe?

Xemnas: CREO QUE SOY MORO.

Todos: O.O"

Lexaeus: ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Tú, MORO!

Xemnas: ¡MIRAD MI PIEL! Soy demasiado oscuro ._.

Roxas: Si, y los moros tiene el pelo plateado. Claaaro…

Xemnas: ¡SILENCIO! Os ordeno que busquéis todo lo que podáis sobre mi pasado. ¡Necesito saber si era moro, japonés, o lo que fuera! ¡YA! Ò.Ó

Al salir del salón de reuniones…

Xion: ¡AXEL! ¡ROXAS!

Axel y Roxas: ¿O.O?

Xion: ¡Acabo de tener un plan fantástico! Veréis…

(…)

Xion: ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Axel: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tenemos que decirle a Xemnas que él-mmmffff! *Xion le tapa la boca*

Xion: ¡CALLA, TONTO! ¡Nadie se puede enterar! Bueno, Roxas, espero que almenos lo hayas entendido. U.U"

Roxas: Pues claro. Almenos yo tengo CEREBRO.

Axel: ¡HEY! ¬¬

Unos diítas después…

**Roxas: ¡EH! ¡YO NUNCA DIRÍA ESO! ¬¬**

**Sonia: ¡Bah, que más da! Así pareces más mono, y tendrás más fans ;D**

**Roxas: Fa… fans? *¬* (baba)**

**Sonia: ¡ROXAS! ¬¬**

**Roxas: Perdón U.Ù"**

_**(Volviendo a la historia…)**_

Axel: Errrmm… ¿Jefe?

Xemnas: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habéis encontrado información de mi vida pasada?

Xion: Ehhh… ¡SÍ! ¡Tenemos todas las pruebas sobre tu vida pasada! :D

Xemnas: ¿Y? ¿SOY MORO? O.O

Roxas: ¡Ejem! Según investigaciones recientes, el 70 % de tus antepasados y familiares provenían todos de Arabia, así que… sí, sangre arábica corre por tus venas.

Axel: (Si es que tiene… XD)

Xion: *Por lo bajín* ¡Muy bien Roxas, a sonado muy profesional! :D

Roxas: *Por lo bajín* Ya te lo he dicho. DISPONGO DE CEREBRO. ñ_ñ

Xemnas: ¡OH DIOS! Bueno no, ¡OH, AL·LÁ! ¡SOY MORO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA EL ALCORÁ! O.Ó ¡NECESITO UNA BARBA POSTIZA! e.e

**¿REVIEWS? *-***


	3. Tercer día

**TERCER DÍA**

Demyx: ¡Buenos días, Je-! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Xemnas: مرحبا

Demyx: O.O...

Un rato después...

Axel: Y entonces yo le dije: "¿Lo captas?"…

Demyx: ¡ROXAAAAAS! ¡AXEEEEEEL! ¡XIOOOOOOON!

Roxas, Axel y Xion: MIERDA O.O

Demyx: ¿QUÉ COJONES LE HABÉIS DICHO AL JEFE?

Roxas: ¿Por qué nos lo preguntas a nosotros? ¬¬

*Aparece Xemnas, con una barba (plateada XD) hasta las rodillas, un traje moro y un pañuelo*

Xemnas: مرحبا

Axel: Ahora lo entiendo O.O

Roxas: ¡DIOS! ¡LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ENTIENDES ALGO! O.O

Axel: ¡EH! ¡QUE NO SOY TONTO!

Roxas: *Por lo bajín* noooo, que vaaaa…

Xion: ¿Jefe, por favor, nos podría hablar en cristiano? -.-

Xemnas: ¡VAYA PANDA DE IGNORANTES! ¡VOSOTROS NO CONOCÉIS LA RELIGIÓN MUSULMANA! ¡YA VERÉIS!

5 minutos después…

**Roxas: ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir la palabra "después"? -.-**

**Sonia: Calla y sigue ¬¬**

**Roxas: Me pagan demasiado poco por esto T.T**

**Sonia: ¡PERO SI NO TIENES SUELDO! O.Ó**

**Roxas: Lo que decía, demasiado poco T.T**

Voz: Xemnas a Organización XIII. Se solicita la presencia de todos los miembros. Os voy a regalar algo que os va a alegrar la vida.

Xaldin: ¿Armas?

Marluxia: ¿Flores?

Demyx: ¿La Xbox 360? :3

Todos: …

Cada uno pensaba lo que podía ser el "regalo" que nos alegraría la vida.

¿Armas? No creo, Xemnas no se gasta un duro ¬¬

¿La Xbox 360? Ojalá *-* ¡La quiero para mi cumple!

**Xion: ¿Es que acaso los incorpóreos cumplimos años? O.O**

**Roxas: Calla, que me había quedado muy bien T.T**

¿Flores? Neeh, al único que le harían ilusión seria al marica de Marluxia xD

**Marluxia: ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, ROXAS? ¬¬**

**Roxas: MIERDA O.O**

***ESCENAS CENSURADAS POR ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO***

**Sonia: O.O"…**

_(Volviendo a la historia…)_

Xemnas: Queridos compañeros de la Organización, me alaga poder mostraros una de las mejores cosas que hay en este mundo.

Demyx: ¡LA XBOX 360! *-*

Xemnas: ¡AÚN MEJOR!

Axel: ¡LA PS3!

Xemnas: ¡MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR!

Xion: ¡EL JUEGO DE KINGDOM HEARTS: DREAM DROP DISTANCE! *-*

**(SPOILER e.e)**

Xemnas: No dais ni un palo al agua ¬¬ ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA UN REDOBLE!

Xigbar: *Redoble*

Saïx: ¿DE DONDE COÑO HA SALIDO ESA BATERÍA? ¡QUE ESTAMOS SIN FONDOS! ¬¬

*¡TARÁÁÁÁÁÁN!*

Vexen: (¿Una trompeta? Ahora ya no podremos pagar la hipoteca T.T)

Xemnas: ¡EL ALCORÁ!

Todos: O.O…

*Sonidos de grillos*

**Sonia: XD**

Xemnas: Dejadme que os lea lo más importante del Alcorá. En el Alcorá, los hombres pueden tener…

Demyx: (¡Genial, UN TOSTÓN!)

Xemnas: …hasta cuatro mujeres-

Demyx y Axel: ¿CUATRO MUJERES? *¬* (baba)

Xion y Larxene: Babosos… ¬¬

Xemnas: Pero con la condición de poder mantenerlas a todas.

Demyx y Axel: Entonces no podremos tener ni una T.T

Xion y Larxene: (¡BIEN! *-*)

Xemnas: ...y según dicen, en el cielo nos esperan 80 vírgenes…

Todos menos Xion y Larxene: ¿80 VÍRGENES? *¬* (baba)

Xaldin: ¡QUIERO HACERME MORO!

Xigbar y Luxord: ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN!

Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexión y Saïx: ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!

Xion: Saïx, pensaba que eras otro tipo de incorpóreo ¬¬

Demyx: ¡Y YO, Y YO!

Xion y Larxene: ¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRA A VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!...

Axel y Roxas: ¡QUIERO SER MORO! *-*

Xion y Larxene: ¬¬

**¿REVIEWS? *-***


	4. Cuarto día

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO NO RECOMENDADO PARA CULTOS O SENSIBLES YA QUE PUEDE CONTENER DIVERSAS PALABRAS NO APTAS PARA NIÑOS. TAMBIÉN CONTENDRÁ MOMENTOS DRAMA NO APTOS PARA UNA PARODIA.**

**CUARTO DÍA**

**[POV XION]**

Al día siguiente, yo y Larxene nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del Castillo para ver si todo seguía igual, pero...

Xion y Larxene: ¿DEMYX? O.O

Demyx: Buenos días. Que Alá os guie.

Xion y Larxene: O.O…

Y así pasó igual con todos los miembros… todos se habían convertido en… ¿MOROS? ¿DESVIADOS?

Marluxia: Soy gay.

Xion: (¿Por qué no me sorprende?... O.O)

Xigbar: ¡NO PUEDES SER GAY! ¡A LOS MOROS NOS TIENEN QUE GUSTAR LOS PECHOTES!

Larxene: Machistas… ¬¬

Xigbar: (Uf como tendrá el chocho… *¬*)

¡El Castillo del Olvido se había convertido en una mezquita!

Fui a ver a Axel y a Roxas, para ver que tal estaban, pero…

Xion: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Axel: ¡Ah, hola Xion! ¡Te presento a mi camella María del Mar Rosalinda Fernández de la Vega de Santa María *-*!

Xion: O.O… ¿No es un nombre un poco largo para un camello? ¡Y, COMO SE TE OCURRE METER UN CAMELLO! ¿QUE DIRÁ XEMNAS? Ò.Ó

Axel: ¡Ah, a él le parece genial!

Xion: ¿PERO QUE CLASE DE JEFE ES ESE? ¡VOY A IR A VERLO AHORA MISMO!

Axel: Como quieras… ¿Quién es una camella guapa? ¡TÚ ERES UNA CAMELLA GUAPA! *-*

Camella: -3-

(…)

Xion: ¡XEMNAS, E-!

*Se encuentra a dos mujeres bellísimas haciéndole la danza del vientre*

Xion: O.O

Xemnas: Oh, Xion, pasa, pasa. Como si no estuvieran. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué no llevas un pañuelo puesto?

Xion: ¬¬… Xemnas, ¡EL CASTILLO DEL OLVIDO SE HA VUELTO UN DESCONTROL! ¡TODOS SE CREEN QUE SON MOROS! ¡HASTA MARLUXIA SE CREE QUE ES GAY!

Xemnas: (¿Por qué no me sorprende?… O.O)

Xemnas: Xion, verás, todos nosotros hemos querido abrazar la religión musulmana, por que es una religión bellísima, con muchas cosas buenas, en especial para los hombres -3- ¡Ohh sí, chicas! ¡Seguid bailando así, que os canto un villancico navideño! 

*Saca una guitarra*

Xion: (Y Seguimos con la derrama de fondos… ¬¬)

Michael Jackson: (Esto es la ruina…)

Xion: (¿PERO TÚ DE DÓNDE SALES? ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!)

Michael Jackson: (T.T)

**EN MEMORIA A MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**29/08/1958 ~ 25/06/2009.**

Xemnas: *Cantando* Mi madre siempre me dice, cuando llegan los turrones…

Xion: O.O…

Xemnas: ¡QUE LE PARTA LAS TABLETAS A GOLPES CON LOS COJO-!

***INTERFERENCIA***

Ya al ver a Xemnas en ese estado, decidí hablar con Roxas. Esperaba que él almenos pudiera reaccionar…

Xion: ¿Roxas?...

Roxas: *Leyendo el Alcorá* Mahoma conquistó los reinos visigodos a partir del año 622, y decidió imponer la guerra santa contra los-

Xion: ¡ROXAS! ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? ¡HE VENIDO PARA HABLAR CONTIGO, NO PARA QUE ME DÉS UNA CLASE DE HISTORIA! ¬¬

Roxas: *Sigue leyendo* La conquista de los reinos visigodos se produjo entre los años 711 y 715, cuando dominaron gran parte del territorio…

***MOMENTO DRAMA: ON***

Xion: Roxas, ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¿No te acuerdas de todos los momentos buenos que hemos pasado? ¿Cuándo íbamos a la torre de Villa Crepúsculo a charlar y comer helados de sal marina? ¿ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS? T.T

Roxas: …

Xion: (Ah, está claro de que no habrá otra solución… U/U)

*Le besa*

**EL PÚBLICO: ¡OOOOOOHHHH!**

**Sonia: ¡OOOOOOOOOH!**

**Roxas: !**

**Xion: U/U**

Roxas: Xion… e-esto… y-yo…

Xion: ¡Lo-lo-lo siento mu-muchísimo! Es que, como no reaccionabas… U/U

Roxas: Xion…

*Le besa*

**EL PÚBLICO: ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!**

**Sonia: ¡OOOOOOOHHH!**

**Taylor Lautner: ¡OOOOOOHHH!**

**Sonia: ¿Quién ha dejado entrar al lobo? ¬¬**

**Taylor Lautner: ¡Eh! ¡Que sólo es mi papel! ¬¬**

**Christie Burke: Anda, Tay, vámonos ¬¬ creo que nos hemos equivocado de plató -.-"**

**Taylor Lautner: ¿QUÉ? ¿Este no es el plató de Amanecer Parte 2? O.O**

**Sonia: Ettoo… por si no te habías dado cuenta… NO ¬¬**

_(Sigamos con la historia…)_

Xion: Roxas…

Roxas: Xion… esto… yo… no puedo expresar con palabras lo que acabo de hacer… lo siento, ha… ha sido el impulso y…

*Xion lo abraza*

Xion: Tranquilo, Roxas. Está bien. Además, en el fondo… me ha gustado.

Roxas: ¿ENSERIO? ¡Eso es…! Errrmmmm…

Xion: ¿Me estás diciendo que te ha gustado? ¬w¬

Roxas: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO-NO-NO ES VERDAD! Ò/Ó

Xion: Bueno, será mejor que vaya yéndome…

*Roxas agarra de Xion por el brazo*

Xion: !

Roxas: Xion… no te vayas de mi lado… U/U

Xion: Roxas…

*Se besan*

**TODOS: AAAAAAWWWWWWW *-***

***MOMENTO DRAMA: OFF***

Xion: ¡Bueno, Roxas! ¡Tenemos una organización que salvar!

Roxas: Pero yo quiero seguir siendo moro ._.

Xion: *POKER FACE*

Roxas: ¡Es coña! ¡Vamos, ser moro es un rollo! ¡Yo quiero comer jamón! Ù.Ú

Y así fue como yo y Roxas salvemos a la organización de la terrible amenaza que se…

**Sora: ¡Eeeespera un momento! ¡No me he enterado que pasó!**

**Sonia: Ok… rebobinemos…**

***REBOBINANDO***

Riku: Y tú eres tan vaga como él.

Kairi: Je, así que lo has notado :P

Kairi: ¡Venga, os hecho una carrera!

Riku: ¿Estás de guasa?

Kairi: ¡Venga, ya!

Y así es como empezaba la historia de Sora, Riku y Kairi en las Islas del Destino.

**KINGDOM HEARTS 1-**

**Sora: ¡ESPERA, HEMOS REBOBINADO DEMASIADO! ¬¬**

**Sonia: *Por lo bajín* Ayyy, que mono era Sora… *¬* (baba)**

**Sora: ¿Por qué babeas, Sonia? O.O**

**Sonia: ¿EL QUÉ? ¡YO-YO NO ESTOY BABEANDO POR TI! O.O**

**Sora: O.O…**

**Sonia: ¡ARRGGHH! ¡DÉJALO! Ù/Ú**

**¿Reviews? *-***


	5. Quinto día

**QUINTO DÍA**

Axel: ¡Vamos a salvar a la organización! ^3^

Roxas: Axel, SERIEDAD.

¿Queréis saber como conseguimos "rescatar" a Axel y que dejara a su camella? Es una historia muuuuy larga... (Y según Axel, triste -.-")

*FLASHBACK*

_Axel: ¡María del Mar Rosalinda Fernández de la Vega de Santa María! ¡Te traigo pizza! *3* _

_Xion: (¿Desde cuándo se le da de comer pizza a un camello?... o.O)_

_Roxas: ¡Axel!_

_Axel: ¡Roxas!_

_Camella: -3-_

_Axel: ¡No te pongas celosilla, María del Mar Rosalinda Fernández de la Vega de Santa María! ¡Sólo es un amigo! ;D_

_Camella: ... -3-_

_Roxas: Ni puto caso..._

_Xion: ¡ACABO DE TENER UNA IDEA! Roxas, esto... _

_(...)_

_Xion: ¿De acuerdo?_

_Roxas: Lo que hay que hacer... U.U_

_*Se acerca a Axel*_

_Roxas: ¡AXEL! ¡AMIGO MÍO BENDITO DEL ALMA! ¡Te tengo que contar algo muy fuerte de tu camella! _

_Axel: Te refieres a María del Mar Rosa-_

_Roxas: Si, NO CAL QUE DIGAS EL NOMBRE COMPLETO ¬¬ Ayer la vi... ¡CON DEMYX!_

_Axel: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡María del Mar Rosalinda Fernández de la Vega de Santa María! ¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO! T.T_

_Camella: -3-_

_Axel: ¡PENSÉ QUE ME QUERÍAS! T.T ¡LO NUESTRO SE HA TERMINADO!_

_Camella: ..._

_... -3-_

Después de meses y meses por tratar de superar a su ex... (En realidad fueron horas, solo intentaba profundizarlo un poco ¬¬")

_Axel: *Mocándose* Yo la quería… lo dí todo por ella… me gasté todo en ella…_

_Roxas: Pues anda que no te ha salido caro el amor, te has gastado 12420 platines en bienes y vacunas -.-"_

_Axel: Debería de haberle dado más afecto… o tal vez más espacio…_

_Xion: (Espacio, estabas todo el día enganchado a ella… ¬¬)_

_Axel: ¡Quemaré sus fotos y me comeré un helado! Ò.Ó_

_Roxas: ¿Eso no es lo que hacen las chicas?... O.O_

_Xion: Axel, ya verás como encontrarás a otra camella… O A OTRA CHICA… -.-"_

_Axel: ¡NO! ¡NO ES LO MISMO!...¡Ella era tááán especial! Sus ojitos, su bramido, su voraz apetito, su-_

_Xion: -¡VALE, CORTA EL ROLLO! ¬¬_

Y así fue como Axel superó a su ex (UN CAMELLO O.O)

(Sigamos con la historia…)

**[POV ROXAS]**

Axel, Xion y yo nos encaminábamos al despacho de nuestro "jefe" para dejarle por fin las cosas claras…

Y FRACASAMOS.

Así que decidimos hacer un fantástico plan para que por fin Xemnas entrara en razón: ¡ORGANIZAR UN GRAN BANQUETE!

Xemnas: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUIÉN HA APAGADO LA LUZ? ¡¿CÓMO VOY A ENTRAR A REDTUBE AHORA? T.T

*Se enciende la luz*

Xemnas: *Se queda con una impresionante cara de WTF?*

Un enorme banquete se extendía delante de sus asombrados ojos de WTF?; no dudó ni un momento en sentarse a probar el cerdo asado, cuando…

Roxas: ¡AJÁ! ¡CERDO! ¡LOS MOROS NO PUEDEN COMER CERDO!

Xemnas: ¡NOO! ¡HE TRAICIONADO MI RELIGIÓN! *llantos* ¡NO MEREZCO LLAMARME MORO!

Xion: Finally TTwTT

Xemnas: Necesito una nueva religión…

Roxas, Xion y Axel: ¡ESPAÑOL! D:

Xemnas: ¡OLÉ! :D

Y todos felices. Pero esperad, que esto aún no acaba aquí…

Camella: *3*!

Demyx: ¡MAMIIIIII! D:

Y así fue como Demyx y la camella de Axel vivieron una tierna y apasionada historia de amor.

**- FIN -**

Demyx: ¡NOOOO! ¡ASÍ NO PUEDE ACABAR MI HISTORIA! TT3TT

**¡Y hasta aquí, el final del capítulo! xD les veo futuro a Demyx y a la camella juntos *w***

**¡Atentos, porque ya pronto estará listo el próximo capítulo de "Abyss Of The Farplane"! **

**¿Reviews? *-***


End file.
